Entrainement mémorable
by allylicity
Summary: Saison 5, Oliver entraîne Felicity au self défense again, instant comique qui m'a été inspiré par le teaser. Bonne lecture :D


**OS saison 5 : Entrainement mémorable.**

 **Chers lecteurs un petit OS léger en ce début de soirée qui m'a été inspiré par le teaser de la saison 5.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _« Ah non ! Certainement pas Oliver ! Nope !_ Accentua Felicity en plus de ses gestes de la main le refus puis s'avança vers Oliver en pointant son doigt contre son beau, musclé et dur torse _. Non seulement tu nous as fatigué avec ton truc du bol avec l'eau, ce qui au passage est vraiment ridicule tout le monde est d'accord avec moi…_

Felicity parlait aux nouvelles recrues de leur Team qui n'était composée que d'eux deux jusqu'à il y a quelques jours et qui n'était pas forcément des adeptes de sport, mais Oliver avait insisté pour que tout le monde s'entraîne…dont la belle informaticienne.

 _\- J'ai accepté le self défense, l'usage des armes mais la Salmon Ladder…oublie moi !_ finit la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Oliver laissait parler sa partenaire et ne savait pas s'il était plutôt agacé qu'elle sape son autorité devant les jeunes recrues ou s'il devait en rire car il savait que Felicity n'était pas une fan de l'entrainement Arrow.

Le jeune homme avança et susurra à la jeune femme, assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent :

 _\- Pourtant quand je fais mes exercices dessus, tu aimes bien me regarder._

Felicity se tut et inspira très fort.

 _\- Ok on conclut un marché. Je fais trois tractions d'affilés sur ce machin et non seulement tu ne me fais plus essayer, puis,_ et là l'informaticienne se pencha vers lui et murmura avec un sourire : _je pourrais te mater faire tes exercices torse nu obligé sur la Salmon Ladder autant que je le souhaite._

 _\- Ça marche. Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre Smoak !_

Felicity fut encouragée par ses camarades de misère pour aujourd'hui et bien sûr, premier problème : elle était trop petite pour atteindre le dernier cran où la barre l'attendait. L'archer en était amusé et attendit que la jeune femme lui demande de l'aide.

\- _Oliver tu pourrais…_

- _Pas de soucis._

L'archer se rapprocha très près de la belle blonde, si près qu'elle pouvait admirer le contour magnifique de ses yeux bleu gris. Puis Oliver la prit dans ses bras, ce qu'elle jugeait un peu tendancieux, surtout devant tout le monde mais soudain elle se trouva hissée à la portée de la barre, qu'elle agrippa vite.

 _\- Merci Oliver !_ dit-elle en essayant de ne pas tomber maintenant, Oliver ayant relâcher son étreinte.

 _\- Maintenant tu vas regarder le cran suivant, fléchir tes abdos, remonter tes jambes et pousser tes bras vers le haut pour atteindre le prochain cran._

 _\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Monsieur le Professeur musclé !_ répondit-elle d'un ton aigrie à force se concentrer.

Oliver sentait la catastrophe arriver mais c'est avec succès que la jeune femme monta le premier cran.

 _\- Trop la classe Felicity!_ , s'exclama une des recrues que fit taire d'un regard Oliver car il savait que ce jeune en pincer pour l'informaticienne.

 _\- C'est super,_ l'encouragea l'archer, _maintenant tu refais la même chose pour les deux autres crans…_

Felicity sentait sa force diminuait et elle se mit à parler toute seule ce qu'Oliver adora. Elle était tellement elle !

 _\- Bon Felicity Smoak tu peux y arriver ! Mr Muscle n'a qu'à bien se tenir, allez ! A moi le matage de tablettes!_ dit-elle en franchissant deux autres crans mais elle commençait à fatiguer sévèrement.

 _\- Allez Felicity !_ l'encourageaient ses coéquipiers.

Avec difficultés, la jeune femme franchit le cran de la victoire mais en oublia la barre. Ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'allait donner la chute, elle cria et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose la tenir puis atterrit sur les tapis…et sur Oliver !

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, Oliver ça va ?! Tu n'as rien de casser ?_ dit-elle en se relevant et voir Oliver faire de même en se massant l'épaule.

 _\- Non c'est bon mais la prochaine fois ne lâche pas la barre !_ répondit Oliver d'un ton de reproche.

Felicity se rapprocha de lui et lui dit avec un sourire ravageur et féroce:

 _\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, j'ai gagné ! »_

Des sifflets admiratifs se firent entendre du côté des nouvelles recrues et Oliver dût admettre qu'elle avait bien géré son pari.

Felicity continua malgré cela à s'entrainer aux pratiques enseignées par Oliver non sans rechigner, un vrai couple marié ces deux là, selon leurs nouveaux coéquipiers.

Vous vous doutez bien que la jeune femme profita de son deal et passait trois fois par semaine à regarder Oliver s'échiner sur la Salmon Ladder sans aucune honte et même avec du pop corn !

* * *

 **sympa cet OS, non? :D**


End file.
